


What are the chances?

by AmazingFrerard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Weasleys, Battle of Hogwarts, Bottom Harry, Future Mpreg, Give me comments i need attention, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, I am not a talented writer, I'll tag as I go along, Im not sure yet, Loki Is Good, M/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Secret Son, actually yes, dumbledore is not loved in this, i hate odin therefore hes a dick in this, i have a feeling harry will adopt all of lokis children, if I ever update, just feels all round, neville gives harry the love he deserves, nick fury has a soft spot for our resident saviour, tony is a good father, wait no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9652178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingFrerard/pseuds/AmazingFrerard
Summary: The Avengers notice Tony acting weird for over a year but are unable to do anything about it. He seems more closed off, jittery and he's always checking his phone. That is, until he gets a call from someone he's been keeping a secret, a secret son they are about to be introduced to in the worst way.





	1. CHAPTER 1- Secret son?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any characters you recognise :)
> 
> I don't promise regular updates or no grammatical errors since I don't have a beta so lets just see how this goes :)

**Chapter 1 **

Tony Stark was a man of many secrets. He kept his secrets closer to him than anything else. No one knew his greatest secret, not Pepper, not Happy, not Rhodey and not even JARVIS and certainly none of the Avengers that were all living in the newly named Avengers Tower.

He knew the Avengers and his three closest friends were getting worried about him. For almost a year Tony had been acting more unusual than he normally did. There was less eating, less sleeping and he checked his phone every few minutes before he eventually stormed out of the room in frustration. Something was up and they didn't know what to do. Even Pepper couldn't get him out of his funk.

Well, that was until one day JARVIS announced there was an incoming call from an unknown number, Tony was out of his seat in the blink of an eye demanding that the AI answered it and put it on loudspeaker. The Avengers all crowded around as the call was connected, Happy and Pepper standing the closest to Tony when they noticed the truly stressed look on his face.

"Hello?" Tony spoke up, looking so damn hopeful and shaky that it shocked everyone in the room. It was silent for a few moments before a voice, an English one to everyone's surprise, spoke up.

"Hey dad." The teen's voice said on the other end, shocking everyone in the room, before Tony slumped to the floor, sitting on his knees as he started shaking out of relief.

"Harry? Where the hell have you been? It's been a year since I last heard from you! You are in so much trouble, 17 or not." Tony said, trying to keep his voice from trembling. There was a small sob on the other end of the phone that made Tony tense up even more.

"I'm so sorry dad. I… I don't have a lot of time left so this call needs to be quick. A lot has happened in the last year. Dumbledore died, I don't think I told you that, Snape killed him but he was good- he's dead too. Voldemort…" Tony tensed at the name before focusing as his son continued on, "The war's started dad. We've already lost Fred and Remus and Tonks. Oh god my little godson is alone." There was more sobbing and finally Tony let the tears fall.

Meanwhile everyone else was confused. War? Steve and Thor were the most confused. War was no place for children. Everyone stayed quiet as they listened to Stark's son continue.

"I love you so much dad and without you I would be lost in this world. Just remember that you are the most important person to me and I will never forget what you did for me." Harry said shakily and Tony was choking on his tears by now. Even Pepper was teary eyed and she had never even heard of Harry before this.

"S-Sounds like you're saying goodbye Hare-Bear. Why...?" Tony was helped off of the floor by Bruce and Clint as they realised he couldn't move but needed to be standing. "Harry turn on the camera." Tony demanded in a harsh voice, his answer was a simple sigh before there was a click and the image flickered to life on the screen. Everyone was, again, shocked and Tony had to be caught by Steve before he collapsed to the floor again. This time Pepper really was crying.

The teenager on the screen looked like he had infact been through a war. His face was covered in dirt and blood, he had bags under his empty looking green eyes. His hair was messy and hanging limp, he looked worryingly underweight and in the background they could see trees and a giant castle. Nevertheless, everyone could honestly say he looked like Tony. Harry had tears running down his face.

The boy brought the camera back slightly before bringing a golden ball to his lips.

"I open at the close…" Harry murmured as he read what the writing said on the ball. "I am going to die." He finally said in a strangely calm voice and the ball opened revealing a black rock.

Tony let out a strangled sound when he heard his son say that, his precious baby boy. His most precious secret and his reason for living.

Harry turned back to the camera and gave a watery smile as he focused on his father.

"I love you dad, you're an incredible man and don't let anyone else tell you different. Tell Sirius that I love him too and I know he can take good care of little Teddy." And with that the screen went black. Tony let out a wordless scream of pain as he pushed away from everyone and started typing away on a panel, focus entirely on the screen. Natasha spoke up.

"Stark what the fuck is going on?"

Tony answered without looking back, "My son. No one knows about him, too much danger. He's a Wizard and goes to a magical school. They're at war. His godfather almost died in his fifth year but he survived and he's been in the tower ever since, he's on his way up as we speak. I have secret droids stationed around Hogwarts that I sometimes use to keep an eye on him, I created some technology that doesn't get destroyed by magic. Ah hah!" Tony crowed as several images came on the screen.

Tony stepped back with a gasp as he saw the destruction all over Hogwarts and at the same time a tall, long haired man ran into the room looking worried.

"Tony, what happened? Where is my godson?!" he bellowed as he stood next to Stark, the man too looked shocked as he saw the state of everything. Everyone else stepped back to give the two the illusion of privacy but didn't move far.

"Voldemort's started the war. He's at Hogwarts." With a few move clicks on the panel the screen focused on a forest. There was a bald looking snake-man who was surrounded by people. A large man was in chains and looking nervous as the pale man paced. No one said anything as they listened to what was happening.

"Where is he? I thought he would show." The snake-man- Voldemort, Tony told them- said in a weird hissing voice. Suddenly Harry was there, a shimmering cloak dropped to his feet and everyone's attention focused on him. Sirius was now looking close to tears and Pepper was sobbing into her hands. Her weakness had always been children.

They all watched helpless as the giant man- Hagrid, Sirius told them- started telling Harry to run before he was silenced. Voldemort gave a nasty smile as the people- Death Eaters, they were again told by Sirius- around him started laughing maniacally.

"Harry Potter. The-Boy-Who-Lived, come to die." Voldemort said maliciously before he screamed 'Avada Kedavra!'. Sirius and Tony screamed out as they watched the green light hit the boy. Harry collapsed lifelessly to the ground and the Death Eaters in the forest all started cheering.

Natasha gripped Clint's arm, stopping herself from showing any grief even though all she wanted to do was slaughter every one of those bastards. That was a _child_. Clint couldn't help but think of his own children and what he would do in that situation whilst Bruce grit his teeth, his eyes flashing green, Steve bowed his head and Thor watched with a solemn expression. Pepper was still sobbing and Happy held her up, his own face showing intense grief as he watched the dead body of his best friend's secret son.

As Tony and Sirius could do nothing but cry and look at the lifeless body of their little boy, the Avengers noticed Voldemort become unsteady, having to be held up by a few of the Death Eaters.

Sirius and Tony soon paid attention- Sirius conjuring up a seat for everyone, all but Thor hesitating to sit at first, and the two grieving guardians practically collapsed into their seats as they watched as Sirius' cousin confirm that Harry was indeed dead.

"I can't watch this anymore." Tony muttered through his tears and changed cameras so they were now watching Hogwarts. Sirius made a choking noise as he saw the state of his old school. Tony was no longer crying, he just had a closed off expression whilst his eyes looked as empty as Harry's did. The only difference being the colour.

Tony turned to Sirius, "Harry said that he loves you and that he trusts you to take care of little Teddy. Remus and Tonks didn't make it." He said softly and Sirius finally started wailing, his whole body shaking as he curled in on himself. Pepper was wiping her eyes with a tissue as Happy had his arm around her. Steve and Thor were still looking solemn as they sat next to each other, Natasha having to close her eyes as she saw the bodies of children at the school and Clint tightening his grip on his best friend as he held her. Bruce's face just crumpled at the sight, obviously wanting nothing more than to smash everything but staying put as support for his best friend.

It was in that moment that Nick Fury and Phil Coulson walked in only to pause as they saw something clearly _classified_ on Tony's screen.

"STARK-" Fury didn't even get to finish before he was on the ground, Natasha standing above him cracking her knuckles, pain radiating through his cheek and jaw. Tony stood up, crying again but ignoring it to frown at the two men.

"Either get out or sit down and shut up. I have just lost my son and I don't want to hear either of your bullshit." Tony said firmly and- after sharing a bewildered expression- Fury got off of the floor and they sat in two newly conjured seats thanks to Sirius. Fury obviously recognised the wanted criminal but kept his mouth shut, although his hand went to his belt where his gun was.

They finally settled down again, Tony nodding his thanks to Natasha who looked oh so pleased with herself, and focused on the screen again.

Fury and Coulson had no idea it was that bad in the Magical world. They had lost contact some time ago and they had no clue what was going on and none of their spy's could get any intel.

There was movement on the screen and they all watched with bated breath as children, teachers and families alike walked slowly out of the school entrance, all looking rather battered. Sirius recognised the Weasley's quickly and he was saddened to see only one twin- realising the other was either injured or dead. Neville had certainly grown into himself and Hermione and Ron were clinging to each other as they looked to the other side of the courtyard.

There, Voldemort and his army were approaching. As they got closer they all noticed Hagrid carrying something and Sirius let out a moan of pain as he realised it was Harry's body.

"Harry no…" Tony whispered as he gripped Sirius' arm to stop the man from running out of the room.

They watched as Ginny asked her father who Hagrid was carrying before trying to run to the boy she saw as a brother and best friend only to be pulled back by Arthur. They watched as Neville's expression grew hard, McGonagall scream and Hermione and Ron shout out in pain and disbelief.

"Harry Potter is dead!"

They watched as Voldemort gave his speech, as the Malfoy's tried to get Draco to walk over to them but he shook his head and raised his chin stubbornly- staying where he was. And they watched as a heartbroken Neville limped forward, clutching the sorting hat, and as he made his speech.

Tony and Sirius were barely stopping themselves from collapsing from grief. Everyone else just stayed quiet. Even Fury looked on in grief at what those children were going through.

When Neville finished his speech he yanked a sword out of the hat and ran forward. Two things happened at that moment. Hagrid dropped Harry and Neville was flung backwards.

Tony stood up suddenly, Sirius following him just a second behind as they watched Harry, who was very much alive. They sat back down, relief and happiness radiating from them as they all watched the battle start. Pepper was crying all over again and everyone looked a little less stressed.

It was an intense battle filled with more death and explosions that ended with Neville killing Nagini and Voldemort and Harry firing off green and red spells in the middle of it all.

And finally. They watched as Voldemort blew away in the wind like a pile of ashes.

The remainder of the Death Eater's fled, Harry and Neville ran at each other and met in a kiss- Neville physically lifting Harry's smaller body from the ground in order to hold him- as their friends surrounded them.

They'd **won**.


	2. CHAPTER 2- Finding family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Harry and Tony met- and how they quickly became family shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so Im surprised I updated this at all really but I just couldn't get this fic out of my mind. I normally start a fic and abandon it straight after- yes im a terrible person- and im surprised by the great feedback on both Ao3 and FF.net this fic got. 
> 
> But I just couldn't stop thinking about this fic. I want to focus on the mental struggles harry goes through after the war. Like PTSD, flashbacks and panic attacks. I feel like this isn't really a theme in some post-Hogwarts fics so I wanna try it. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome, good and bad because I need to know if I do something wrong or if you guys like how things are going! So anyway thank you so much to who ever has read, commented and left a kudos :) I hope this chapter is okay.
> 
> -AmazingFrerard

**Chapter 2**

Harry looked down at his shoes and sniffled, trying his hardest not to cry. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised, the Dursleys always talked about getting rid of him at any given chance and now they finally had that opportunity, _of course_ they would take it.  

Here Harry was, at Kings Cross, sitting on his trunk with Hedwig in her cage next to him- she was cooing at him in an attempt to comfort him and he rewarded her with a piece of pumpkin pastry he was savouring- and Harry was trying his hardest not to cry but as the hours dragged on the harder it got.

Harry looked up slightly as he heard footsteps walking towards him before looking down again, thinking it was someone who worked at the station here to tell him to bugger off.

Instead of that it surprised him when an American voice called out, "Hey kid!"

He looked up in shock and his eyes widened a fraction at seeing _Tony Stark_ standing in front of him. The station was empty enough that there weren't any people in the station that would care about the celebrity.

Harry himself didn't react how he would have a year ago, then he would have been a stuttering and blushing mess but now he was a lot more calm. A year of having people act star struck around him and acting like he was a celebrity would do that.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked when he realised he hadn't said anything for a few moments. Tony Stark huffed a little, looking a bit displeased for some reason.

"Where are your parents? It's getting late." The man said. He wasn't one to normally care but he realised the kid had been there for a while and It was getting darker.

"They're dead." Harry replied, totally deadpanned. Stark shifted a little, uncomfortable at the blunt answer, before sighing.

"Okay, where's your guardian?"

Harry sighed, "They aren't coming." He stated with such surety that Tony frowned, realising his thoughts had been correct. The kid had been abandoned. He didn't know why though, the kid looked like a normal kid.

The owl hooted.

Okay correction, he looked like a normal kid with an owl. Whatever. Tony thinned his lips and nodded to himself, his mind made up of the rash decision he was about to make.

"Wanna come with me and get out of the cold?" He said, then grimaced when it made him sound like a child molester. By the kids chuckle he realised the same thing.

"Not meant to talk to strangers." Harry stated. It wasn't something he had been told personally but Aunt Petunia had said it to Dudley at some point he was sure.

Tony held out his hand for Harry to shake, "Tony Stark. I assume you've heard of me?" Harry shook his hand and nodded his head.

"Harry Potter, and yeah I've seen you on TV a couple of times."

Tony chuckled a little.

"Well then, we aren't strangers! Come on, I can't in good conscious leave a kid alone when some scumbag could pick them up."

It just wasn't right, Tony thought. The kid was tiny, obviously hadn't been looked after by his guardians so maybe that was why Harry didn't look surprised at being abandoned, just resigned. And the kid didn't react like people usually did to his name even though he recognised him, that made him special.

△⃒⃘△⃒⃘△⃒⃘

On the way to the airport, after talking and getting to know one another better (the 'm' word not being mentioned), Tony was sure of his decision. Turning to Harry, who looked up at him with his head tilted in an _adorable_ way- not that Tony would admit that- his mind was made up.

"Harry, what would you say to me adopting you?" Tony asked, a little nervous but hiding it well. Harry gasped, his eyes going wide. There was a moment of silence and Tony decided to babble in order to fill it.

"I know we've just met and I normally don't like kids but you seem cool and I mean you have an owl, what 9 year old has an owl. Anyway I thought it would be cool for us to be a fam- _OMPH_!"

Harry had leapt at Tony mid rant and was currently laid across him with his arms around the man's neck, hugging him with all his might. And if Tony felt his shirt get a little damp where Harry's head was, well he wasn't going to mention it.

"Y-you mean it? You want to adopt me? _Me_? B-but I'm just a freak. Freaks don't deserve family." The last part was whispered into Tony's chest but he still heard it and it made something in him burn- _rage, anger, murderous intent_.

He tightens his hold on the too thin boy and states firmly, "Never ever call your self that again. You're a Stark now and it is a well known fact that us Starks are the awesome-est people in the world, if you don't count my dad but oh well, technicalities."

Harry giggled a little, nodding in understanding. Suddenly he sat up so his face was level with Tony's and he slapped the mans chest as hard as he could- which wasn't very hard. At Tony's questioning gaze Harry frowned- read: pouted.

"I'm 12 in July. I am NOT 9!" He huffed making Tony laugh, with Harry joining in a moment later.

It doesn't take Tony long to adopt Harry, only a couple of hours and enough hush money and it's done. The rest of the flight to New York is spent with them either talking or bonding in comforting silence- yeah Harry really shouldn't be with him but come on he was Tony freakin' Stark.

Thinking of the presses reaction, Tony thought it wouldn't be much of a shock to people that he had randomly adopted a son, he was well known for his spontaneity. Sure he will have to up security when they travel around for safety- this thought sobers Tony immediately.

In a moment of maturity, Tony realises no one can know about Harry. For his safety and for Tony's peace of mind no one could know otherwise he would be putting his new son in danger and Tony didn't want to risk his newly acquired family after just finding him.

Tony looked at the sleepy boy next to him, his eyes drooping before they would flutter open again stubbornly. It made something in him soften. It was decided. Harry would remain his secret, his most precious secret. He'd buy an apartment somewhere and make an excuse to Pepper and Happy about taking a holiday or something. Tony nodded to himself, this could work.

Harry startled a little as he felt an arm curl around his shoulders but he settled down again soon, his eyes closing finally as he rested his head on his new dad's chest.

He knew he would have to bring up magic and the Wizarding World soon but for now he was content to just bask in the new warmth and happiness he could feel.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me what Tony was doing at the train station, okay just go with it. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes but I have no beta and its 3 in the morning in good old England, so my sleep deprived brain thinks this is good enough.
> 
> Ill wake up tomorrow and be like 'oh god why' but for now its good enough.
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering, in the last chapter when the avengers think Harry looks a lot like Tony its just because there is a little bit of similarities if you think about it and for this fics sake there is aswell but here it is, they aren't blood related! That doesn't make them any less of a family though :)


	3. CHAPTER 3- Neville and Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Neville and harry became a couple and some of the struggles they faced together with the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, hello! *Awkwardly waves* 
> 
> I wasn't going to update today but its like half 6 in the afternoon and I only woke up about an hour ago and I just had the urge to write. It's been so long since I've written a fic that I actually wanted to that its weird for me to get the urge to write again but I guess that means im doing something good ??? I don't know. Anyway here's the chapter to explain how Neville and Harry became a couple.   
> There will be kissing and cuddles and fluff because come on it's Neville, there has to be cuddles. It's just how I imagine him being in a relationship. No smut yet, that might be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter will be back to the Avengers and Sirius with Harry, Neville and Teddy. I will also be explaining how Sirius could hide in the tower after fifth year lol. 
> 
> So anyway here it is! Enjoy :)

**Chapter 3**

Harry put his book down with a sigh. He was hiding in the library, a bit cowardly but he didn't care, from everyone. Since his name had been called out of the Goblet for the Triwizard Tournament a few days ago it appeared that everyone hated him. Ron, the git, turned his back on him. Thinking he actually wanted the attention that came with being chosen. Hermione didn't want to get involved in their fight so stood to the side, talking to them both when neither of them could see the other. The Gryffindor's hated him and didn't believe him when he said he didn't out his name in and the Hufflepuff's were angry he took the attention off of Cedric. The Slytherins were just happy to insult harry with no one standing up for him.

The only ones not turning on him were the Weasley twins, Neville and a girl a year below he met called Luna. He had spoken to her on the train to Hogwarts and she would come up to him every now and then and talk so they were friends but not super close but he appreciated that she believed him. But then again all the people who believed him were used to being outcasts, and in the twins case being ignored unless they pranked someone so it made sense.

Sirius and Remus had sent him letters making sure he was alright and scolding him for being in another dangerous situation, but mainly to make sure he was okay and that they were always there to talk to him. (They knew about Tony and had met the man that was their pups new dad. They got along rather well and talked rather often.)

Harry looked up when someone sat across from him. He smiled at Neville and the boy gave him a shy one back.

"Hey Nev." Harry greeted quietly, not wanting Ms Pince to tell him off for talking.

"Hey Harry, you okay? I haven't seen you around a lot."  Harry couldn't help but smile at his friends obvious worry, it was nice to have someone who cared even if it was unnecessary. Harry put his neglected book on the table between them and sighed a little.

"Yeah I'm fine, Nev. I've been hiding in the library between classes and I eat in the kitchens now instead of the Great Hall." Harry said and Neville looked a little surprised that he knew where the kitchens were but nodded in understanding. He'd do the same if he were in that situation.

"Wanna come with me to the greenhouse? There's a new plant in that acts as a dragon repellent! Dragon Tamers don't use them because they're rare." Neville blushed a little at his babbling but sighed in relief when Harry just beamed and agreed.

"Sure lets go."

~~~

Neville was a little frustrated. At Harry Potter. He was sure he wasn't the first.

They had been hanging out more and more lately. Sometimes with Luna joining them but mostly not. It was now a couple of days after the first task had been complete and he was annoyed that his fellow house mates were now kissing his friends backside after he had done well in the task. Even Ron was one of them. Although Harry was still distant to the red head.

Neville and Harry were a lot closer now, something Ron hated because he felt replaced- whatever, they hung out every single day and Neville even ate with Harry in the kitchens. Neville actually thought that when he gave Harry the plant for repelling dragons that the shorter boy would stop hanging out with him. That's what normally happened. But he was ashamed that he thought that because Harry was still a close friend even after he helped with the first task.

Harry eventually told Neville about his adoptive dad, Tony, who was apparently big in the muggle world and that the man created technology that worked with magic. Meaning he got to talk to the man, he was pretty cool. And the first muggle Neville had spoken to before.

Anyway, back to him being frustrated at Harry.

He honestly had no idea how oblivious Harry could be. Neville wasn't the bravest, anyone could tell you that, but he had managed to show signs that he was interested romantically in the shorter boy and he remained absolutely oblivious to it all. The only reason Neville wasn't hurt was because Harry was very obvious in his own emotions, and he was interested in Neville too. Although he sucked at picking up signals.

So Neville set out a plan.

They were both in the greenhouse as usual. it was just them two as Neville was trusted to be alone in there. Harry was gasping over a colour changing Lily, Harry's favourite flower for obvious reasons, and Neville couldn't help but think how... well, _beautiful_ the other boy looked. Harry hated how short he was but Neville loved it, the top of the other boys head came up to his chin which for some reason pleased him.

When Harry turned away from the flower to say something to Neville he struck, kissing Harry firmly on the lips. Instead of freaking out like Neville thought he would do he simply melted into the taller boy, tipping his head so Neville had better access.

Pretty good for both of their first kisses.

~~~

They kept their relationship a secret after that. It gave them more time to test the waters in their new found love and that was fine with both of them. Harry was still being distant to his two supposed best friends, which he knew they resented a little, but he got more time with his boyfriend so he didn't care.

They did nothing other than kiss and cuddle but that's all they needed, they were only 14 at the end of the day.

Then the time for the Yule ball came. In which Harry _had_ to have a date. No exceptions. So Neville gathered his courage and asked Harry, who accepted with a side order of kisses.

They managed to shock a lot of people by going together but not in the sense that it was two boys. Homosexuality was accepted in the wizarding world, mainly due to men being able to have children, so that wasn't what shocked everyone. That was down to the fact that no one knew they were dating, and because it was _Neville_ that managed to 'bag' himself Harry. Harry and Neville snorted at those comments.

Due to everyone knowing they were in a relationship, it was to no ones surprise when Neville was the one that Harry pulled out of the lake- along with Fleur's sister, curse Harry's saving people thing.

At this point the golden trio were talking again after Ron and Hermione apologised again. But there was still tension. But they were talking more which was something at least.

Neville became Harry's rock after the mess with the third task happened. Again the wizarding world had turned their back on Harry but Neville never left his boyfriends side. He even stayed with Harry at his and his dads house during the summer.

Another downside to Voldemort coming back was that Dumbledore tried to get Harry guards that would be escorting him to the Dursleys. That was when the Headmaster found out Harry was actually adopted by a muggle man and that he hadn't been back to the Dursleys since before first year. And that the Dursleys were currently in prison thanks to Tony- Dudley was at his aunt Marges which in Harry's opinion worse than prison.

Dumbledore tried to get them back in his control but Harry threatened to not go back to Hogwarts if he did something, he had duel citizenships he could easily go to Ilvermorny. He was left alone after that. Well, relatively alone. Dumbledore was a master manipulator for a reason.

That summer Neville and Harry were closer than ever, even with Tony watching them both like a hawk. He liked Neville but Harry was his precious baby boy! He waned him to stay innocent. It didn't help that everyone seemed to be coddling Harry after his horrific momentary kidnapping at the end of his school year. Not just Tony but the two remaining Marauders- Wormtail didn't count anymore- and Neville aswell. Traitor.

Tony had a harder time coming up with excuses for his summer get aways now he had the Avengers to deal with. Especially with master spies on their side but he managed it. He wasn't a genius for nothing.

~~~

The war was the hardest on their relationship, with Harry out finding Horcruxes and Neville going through hell at Hogwarts they didn't see each other. Hell, they couldn't even send messages. It just wasn't safe.

So Neville's first reunion with his boyfriend after a year apart was short after they managed to sneak Harry, Hermione and Ron into Hogwarts. There was too much to do. And Neville felt something in him seize when Harry told him no matter what that he had to kill Nagini, followed by a breath-taking kiss. It was like Harry didn't think he'd make it.

Seeing his lover dead was something that broke him worse than seeing his parents at St Mungo's every year. He looked even smaller than usual in Hagrid's arms. Neville felt himself close up.

But seeing his boyfriend alive after Voldemort's death was the best feeling in the world. Which was why Neville wasted no time in gathering Harry in his arms, kissing the living daylights out of him. Securing his boyfriend so he didn't have to let him go for a while, to hell with his limp and bleeding head- he wasn't leaving his smaller lovers side for a while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my jesus, my notes got deleted so this was really hard to write. I know it's shit so im sorry for that. my muse ran out half way through the chapter so it's rather rushed in my opinion. 
> 
> Again- sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I have no beta and I've been holding in a pee (TMI) this whole time not wanting to stop writing so it is indeed a little rushed. 
> 
> Just let me know if anyone has any problems with the chapter and ill either fix it or att to this note with what needs to be explained.
> 
> Hope it was okay *___*


End file.
